


Follow me around Fereldan

by raggedy_ginger



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Banter, Duncan didn't get enough time, Fereldan fluff, I love these nerds that follow me around Fereldan, just a bunch of one shots, sass galore.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedy_ginger/pseuds/raggedy_ginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the little moments in between the scenes that we saw.<br/>They're the huge stupid fights between all the characters.<br/>The cute and fluffy bonding moments.<br/>And sometimes, just the Wardens and their nerds being their lovable selves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bloody bickering

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I am in denial about not being able to get Dragon Age: Inquisition. And also it's been bothering me for a while. 
> 
> Any suggestions or things you'd like to see are welcome!

"Why don't we ever wander around stunning and safe palaces with lots of cheese and comfy chairs."  
I rolled my eyes at Alistair's whining and concentrated on picking my way through the now gory campsite of some bandits. 

"Because if we did that you'd grow fatter and even more useless."  
Alistair gasped , offended, by Morrigan's response. 

"Some of us have to work at our figures, not everyone can flounce around the Wilds and use voodoo to be skinny." He retorted in shrill tones and I snorted in amusement.  
"Perhaps my perfect figure can be blamed on my perfect personality." 

The witch's snarky counter made me smile as I picked the lock of a chest while listening to the two bicker.  
Zevran was looting the bodies of the bandits and he waggled his eyebrows suggestively and gestured at the two, I restrained my laughter and shook my head. 

"The day you have a perfect personality is the day I put on a dress and dance to distract the darkspawn."  
"You did actually offer to do that once." I said with a grin , Alistair shot me a glare and Morrigan smirked.  
"You're supposed to take my side." He pouted adorably.  
"I am the wise and powerful leader and I do not take sides."  
"I think you missed modest somewhere in that title." Alistair added and I stuck my tongue out childishly. "I wouldn't throw stones. You are not the most mature person of our group." Morrigan said, happy to cause trouble.  
"Why I do believe you are the least... experienced in a certain area." 

The rest of us watched Alistair turn beet red as we pretended to work.  
"I... I... I don't know what you're talking about..."  
I could sense the smug smirk Morrigan probably wore.  
"My , my. You are less experienced that I thought."  
Zevran and I shared an amused smile as we started walking back to the road. Alistair and Morrigan snarked each other the whole way, Morrigan targeting his Chantry upbringing and Alistair trying to bring up the subject of her mother. When that failed he resorted to a very crude but effective method, he sang.  
Terribly. 

My poor mabari whined and glared at the Templar. Zevran sighed and said he needed to scout ahead , very very far ahead.  
Even Wynne was frowning in irritation. 

Morrigan of course, ignored him and looked serene with a hint of smug. 

Eventually I couldn't take it anymore.  
"Alistair, if you don't shut up I swear I will make you scream exactly like that but for an entirely different reason..."  
He flushed red but smirked.  
"That doesn't sound so bad."  
I turned my head to grin evilly.  
"And then Zevran gets to make you squirm."  
The red blush drained right out of him at that.  
"Right, shutting up."

Morrigan chuckled.


	2. Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bear traps and dirty mouths

It was a beautiful day. The sun shone brightly and a gentle breeze blew through the long green grasses of endless plains.   
In the distance one could see the stark white forms of grazing Halla and hear the soft calls of creatures scampering through the landscape. 

Pretty as a painting.

"AAAAAARGHHHH! MOTHERFUCKING ANDRASTE'S FUCKING ASHES." My savage yelling broke the peaceful setting and I could vaguely hear Wynne and Leliana gasp in the background and draw their weapons as they turned around to glare at me. 

"Y/N, are you okay?" Alistair had appeared in front of me with a concerned expression.   
"THERE IS A FUCKING BEAR TRAP CLAMPED DOWN ON MY LEG , ALISTAIR. AND IT'S NOT A SMALL ONE."   
I cut off the blond's unavoidable panicking and clung onto his shoulders as I lowered myself to the ground to take pressure off my now injured leg. 

Morrigan was doubled over laughing, using her staff to support herself. Of course Alistair couldn't resist and he nudged it out from under her, the witch fell to the ground and I'm sure she would have hurled a fireball at Alistair if not for the fact that she was still laughing. 

Zevran, now my favourite of the band of misfits, had moved to my side and his nimble fingers were quickly disabling the trap that held me in place. Leliana was crouched behind me with her hand resting reassuringly on my shoulder. 

There was a 'chink' as the trap was disabled and Zevran looked at me questioningly. I nodded and he carefully pried the jaws of the trap apart enough so that I could free my leg.   
Wynne appeared, waving her arms wildly as a familiar blue glow enveloped my leg and there was the strange heat that flowed over my skin as she healed me.   
A deep ache had set into my shin bone and I groaned as I undid the hardened leather strapped around my leg.   
The skin was still discoloured and tender around faint crescent shaped scars where the teeth had dug in.   
Walking was going to be very painful. Wynne bent down to hug me, as she drew away I received a slap to the back of my head.   
"Don't use such vulgar language again, it is blasphemous."   
With that the elderly mage walked away, leaving me to stare after her. 

Alistair must have felt bad about panicking as he scooped me into his arms and held me protectively to his chest.   
"She's right you know."  
"Shut the fuck up or get smacked the fuck up."   
He chuckled and held me tighter.   
"I'll hold you to that later."


End file.
